Fightn' Like Animals (complete)
by TF fanfictioner
Summary: Alicia and Optimus are at each others throats yelling and arguing with each other, while Silverclash listens without them knowing. Every other bot is asleep/in recharge, but he never expected for the 2 that took him as they're son, to come to this. The 2 bots might go a bit too far, and maybe they'll get back together, since they ever could've lived normally knowing they bickered.


**(Please understand i'm still new to this,)**

Night, after Optimus and Alicia try to talk it's impossible 'cause it always leads to a bicker, and sometimes they cross the borders. Silver is always more than corious to find out things of ' _why exactly are they arguing_ ', he wished to know this whole time, and tonight for him it's possible. Hiding in the hallway, in shadows and sticking to the walls behind a corner remaining silent, the white mech listened. He didn't quite get it at first, but he couldn't help but wonder through they're half of the bicker.

"I can't believe i actually let you go this far! Even after i keep telling you nothing's wrong, you just keep pushing forward untill we're lead to another Argument! If it wouldn't be for Silverclash i would've walked through that entrance and never came pack, Your the one who even started this in the first place!" A female voice yelled.

"Is that so, Well maybe it's because your hiding something this whole time, and always pretent you don't care. When i talk to you, you just turn your back on the topic and try to avoid it, or even better you lie!"

"I never hide anything and you know that, just yesterday i let you close 'cause you were covered in cyberthrons! And not only that, without me you would've been a goner, or even better- if i would've been your enemy instead of your guardian, you would've already kissed your spark goodbye!"

"Don't you start with me Alicia you know you'd never hurt me, even as most easiest target, you would hold your claws and teeth to yourself!"

"Oh now it's my claws and teeth huh?! Well you know what Optimus? Your scrap, you never even had the courage to snuff my spark when you were once given the chance, and you blew it!"

" **I'm. Not. Like. Megatron!** You always say _how warm and cuddly_ i am, _how you trust me and can tell me everything_ , but just like now apperantly you don't think of me as Optimus, but you think of me as a **_Dog!_** " He clenched his hands into fists leaned close to her being serious. "What is it your not telling me."

" **Nothing!** " The femme let out a small cry. "Damn it, Optimus!" She turned her back on him letting out sniffs.

Mech tries to approach her but before he could even reach out his hand for her, the femme pushes him back yelling ' _Stay away from me!_ '

"Alright listen, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the ditry way-Which ever works for you." Optimus waited for her to answer, but since she just remained silent and her arms wrapped around herself like she'd be cold, mech made decision for them. "So you want it to be the dirty way" He sighes "Alright. So be it".

Alicia slightly turned her head to see by the corner of her optic how Optimus stepped away and was transformed into the beast, by the medalion power they once collected, but since they currently have no way to extract it, it's under Optimus' control.

The dark beast Prime snarled and growled, Alicia transformed to her animal alt mode but soon to be pinned down by her own beloved one and her leader. Optimus brought the fight to raise to the mesa outside, Alicia tried retreating but Optimus caught up to her immediately, He pinned her against moutain looking in her scared and shivering optics- he softly dragged his wolf claw to dig in her metalic chest fur. Heavily panting Alicia couldn't say a thing, she even closed her optics looking away in slight fear. Until a monsterous snarl said.

" _You said you always keep your word._ "

The femme panted "Alright, fine i'll tell you, just..."

Optimus allowed her to transform back to bot mode and only then turned back to normal, but as Alicia remained standing against the rock he noticed what almost looked like a wound. He then got that unsteady feeling he caused it, even if he didn't mean it.

"Only thing i was hiding this whole time was that i was afraid to tell you how i feel about you, and harder was finding a way how to tell you" She was still panting looking down "Just you always seemed like... Like..."

"I understand"

"And when you asked me about us, it always caught me to think about the way you treat me, and how i treated you like nothing more than _a dog_." She slowly bursted into tears before glancing at him."There's only one bot i know who could be: protective, brave, warm and loveable, cuddly like you, who's never afraid to fight for his will, only one who can i trust my spark, and that bot is you Optimus. Always was, ever since you dared to kiss me that night.

I've never met anyone with spark like yours or anyone like you. When ever i'm around or with you i can feel like there's something or someone worth fighting for." Alicia's starting to stress out. Optimus listened as he approached her, concerned about the wound aswell.

"Even now i can't think of anything else than i'm so sorry for treating you like Dog, it hurts me everyday. You wouldn't understand..." Alicia cried out.

"I understand more than you know..."

" _No you don't! You don't know how it feels like!_ " Alicia's voice softly lifted in her painfilled spark.

Optimus gently wrapped his arms around her looking in her tear filled eyes. Mech wiped away her tears and held her close, he was still concern about the wound on her neck. Once he saw energon he knew it was twice as bad "I'm sorry Alicia, but i'm little more concerned about the wound on your neck."

"What?..."

"Was it my doing?"

"Who else could've done it."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean it." He slowly dragged his right hand to the wound on the femme's neck, he couldn't help but feel bad about it, but the way Alicia was keeping her optic closed and panting, caught more of his attention.

He soon took only one step forward and gently pinned the femme against to mountain as he wrapped his arms around her completely and soon he knew he was kissing her. little carried away he pulled her close pressing her against his chest as his cooling fans were running, the femme had her hands wrapped around mech's neck as she was held tight warmly pressed against him, couldn't help but caress the back of his head.

Optimus didn't bother, not even with the thought if he was her sparkmate or not he accepted her as his sparkmate on his own, not even bothering to ask now that he now knows the truth. It didn't matter if he pressed her against him or not he still had feeling she wasn't close enough. Prime slowly dragged one hand down to her hips, and still couldn't feel her!

Thought crossed his mind ' _What if..._ ' he slowly kneeled down holding her and laid her pinned on the ground, yet again nothing. ' _Should've took care of the wound first_ '

"Wait, Alicia, we have to care your wound. It not only gives me this unsteady feeling, but also it worries me."

"Yea... Your probably right." Optimus helpped her up and they went back in the base.

* * *

Silverclash kept watching the entrance tinking what's taking to long, but as he was getting horribly exhausted he heared them and knew they've talked things out, so he walked down the hallway and entered his room he walked up and laid on his berth and fell to recharge quickly.

Optimus walked Alicia to her room and sat her on her gaint bean-bag berth, he kneeled and took take of her wound, little after femme warmmly grabbed him and pulled him to her as she laid down, Optimus ended up being laid on top of her And his lips fell directly on hers, barely confused he snuggled her close with his arms around her, and he finally felt she's close enough. Sometimes he'd have to watch out for his animal side, but lucky for Optimus this wasn't the case. He felt pretty comfortable, he relaxed and one hand dug itself in Alicia's chest fur putting a little grip on her.

Alicia reached for the switch and turned off the light in her room. With Optimus' hand in her fur he felt her purrr softly.

* * *

Next morning Silverclash and his adopted brothers and sister walked to Alicia's room, Thunderclash was along with them, Once he opened the door he slowly filled with anger. He pretended today didn't exsist yet, he told the others Alicia's not in her room and that he has no idea where's Optimus.

Though the bots were exhausted, they were getting they're recharges. Optimus almost fell in recharge on Alicia's chest again like once before, but this time he held her snuggled to him having her head laid to his chest, still being asleep he felt satisfied and comfortable with her, Alicia felt the same way, pleased, satisfied, and comfortable she covered them having her tail crossed over them as a blanket.

Even though Optimus was feeling only _**Maybe**_ a little guilty and guilty in good way, Thunderclash just might aswell kill him, but it doesn't seem like he'll get his claws on the Prime, plus he promised Alicia he'll accept him being around as long as nothing goes wrong.


End file.
